1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a food processor driven by an electric motor for preparing a preparation item based on a recipe, wherein the preparation item is prepared in a vessel of the food processor in one or more sequential preparation steps, in particular via mixing and/or heating and/or comminuting.
Within the meaning of the invention, food processors driven by an electric motor include all semiautomatic or fully automatic food processors, such as cooking blenders and liquidizers, with which a user can advantageously perform several preparation steps for a recipe. These food processors most often have at least one vessel, to which a heater and mixer are allocated, so that a preparation item present in the vessel can be heated and/or mixed. In addition, it can also be provided that the preparation item be comminuted, kneaded or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, it is further known that the person using the food processor selects a recipe from a database containing a plurality of available recipes. The user can here chose based on his or her personal taste preferences, for example vegetarian recipes, low-fat recipes or the like.